


Рокэ Алва и его поросёнок

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [4]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Series: midi gpg13 fandom OE North and South_2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Миди от G до T 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Рокэ Алва и его поросёнок

— Не оставляет ощущение, что меня где-то надули, — задумчиво сообщил сам себе Рокэ, разглядывая принесённую домой покупку. 

Покупка возмущенно хрюкнула и отправилась исследовать комнату, прихрамывая на больную ножку. Из-за этой ножки минипига продавали по дешёвке. Не так чтобы Рокэ нуждался в деньгах, просто привык по возможности экономить. Зарплаты вполне хватало на комфортную жизнь одинокого человека, двухкомнатная квартирка была маленькой, но уютной, а главное, здесь всё было его и только его. Возможность не зависеть от могущественного отца стоила того, чтобы отказаться от привычной с детства роскоши. 

Одним из преимуществ простого существования среднестатистического талигойца Рокэ Алвы было отсутствие фальшивых друзей и навязчивых невест. Настоящие друзья никуда не делись, но пересекаться с ними теперь удавалось куда реже — они больше не вращались в одних и тех же кругах. Ни Ли с Эмилем, ни Марсель, ни Джастин не одобряли решения Рокэ жить вдали от семьи и зарабатывать на жизнь честным трудом простого менеджера, но на мозги не капали и вообще действовали по принципу «эта дурь у тебя в конце концов пройдёт». Иногда Рокэ казалось, что они правы: нынешняя работа не могла удовлетворить его деятельную натуру, его обучали и готовили для куда более грандиозных проектов. Может быть, когда-нибудь он помирится с отцом… Когда-нибудь потом. И вовсе он не ощущает себя одиноким оттого, что живёт один и вдали от всех. А поросёнка этого он завёл просто так, чтобы веселей было. 

Поискав глазами своё приобретение, он обнаружил, что животинка откопала за диваном потерянный носок и теперь куда-то его тащила. Рокэ вздохнул и включил компьютер. Интернет должен помочь разобраться с тем, что необходимо домашнему питомцу. 

Обогатившись знаниями о предметах первой необходимости для поросят, Рокэ задумался. Было ещё не поздно, можно пойти и прямо сейчас всё купить, но как быть с поросёнком? Не оставлять же его одного в незнакомом месте, мало ли что он натворит с перепугу. Значит, надо ограничить его подвижность, но клетки у Рокэ нет, откуда бы? Поразмыслив, он решил не искать сложных путей. 

Увлечённый носком поросёнок не заметил, как к нему подкрались и сцапали, но немедленно попытался вывернуться, громко выражая своё возмущение. Однако новый хозяин уже просветился интернетной мудростью и потому, перехватив зверька поудобнее, принялся почёсывать ему шейку. Тот разомлел и расслабился, а когда сообразил, что происходит, его уже засунули в ванну. Сбегав в комнату, Рокэ притащил диванную подушку, чтобы поросёнок не замёрз, положил ему в ванну морковку и огурец и поставил мисочку с водой. До самой двери его провожало возмущённое хрюканье.

Два часа спустя, вернувшись с кучей покупок и разжившись визиткой ветеринарной клиники, предложенной ему в зоомагазине, Рокэ зашёл проверить питомца и невольно умилился. Поросёнок уютно дрых на боку, прямо в центре подушки, вокруг были раскрошены мелкие остатки огурца и моркови, а миска с водой — перевёрнута. Рокэ порадовался, что купил поросёнку специальные поилку и кормушку, которые опрокинуть было нельзя. Просёкший его появление минипиг воспрял духом и разразился хрюканьем, которое его хозяин предпочёл считать радостным.

Последовавшие несколько месяцев ознаменовались множеством интересных событий.

Поросёнку был выделен угол на кухне, где Рокэ поставил миски и повесил полотенце рядом. Правда, отловить питомца для вытирания мокрой или испачканной морды удавалось не всегда, но Рокэ старался. 

Оптимальный рацион минипига был составлен из каш, овощей и фруктов, а ещё творога, и Рокэ пришлось пересмотреть свой стандартный список покупок. Пицца и прочий фастфуд были объявлены интернетом нездоровой едой и для поросёнка не годились, так что пришлось закупаться полезными продуктами. В какой-то из вечеров Рокэ было лень заказывать и ждать собственную пиццу, и он решил погрызть морковку. Ему неожиданно понравилось; в другой раз он попробовал творог, который последний раз ел в детстве. И неожиданно тоже нашёл его очень недурным. 

Конечно, совсем он от вкусной — в смысле, вредной — еды не отказался, но её стало явно меньше, к тому же ею теперь приходилось делиться. Особенно поросёнок оценил бутерброды с салями. Иногда по вечерам они вдвоём устраивались на диване смотреть какой-нибудь фильм, и бутерброды были очень кстати. Правда, Рокэ ещё и пиво пил, и однажды даже сдуру предложил поросёнку. Тот взял и попробовал, после чего капитально окосел и пошёл громить тумбочку. В качестве поросячьего вытрезвителя была использована уже доказавшая свою полезность ванна — разумеется, в сочетании с подушкой.

Вообще спать на мягких подушках питомцу нравилось: Рокэ обнаружил это, когда однажды утром при пробуждении его приветствовал радостный пятачок. Спать на свёрнутом в углу старом одеяле поросёнок после этого отказался наотрез и каждую ночь немыслимым образом перемещался на кровать, устраиваясь на соседней с Рокэ подушке. В конце концов тот смирился. Да и засыпать, когда рядом посапывает кто-то тёплый и любимый, было приятнее. 

Проблема с ножкой оказалась не слишком серьёзной, но ветеринар наложила шину, и малыш вот уже пару недель ковылял с ней по квартире, то и дело спотыкаясь и иногда даже падая. Один раз, грохнувшись, он не поднялся, повергнув Рокэ в панику. Тот подбежал и подхватил поросёнка на руки, и, глядя в печальные глаза, принялся уверять, что всё будет хорошо, и ножка непременно заживёт, питомец ещё будет бегать, и ого-го как! Прижав свинёнка к себе, Рокэ почувствовал, как ему в щёку ткнулся пятачок, и понял, что оставлять грустящего малыша одного нельзя. Уложил на подушку, накрыл краем одеяла, улёгся рядом и стал поглаживать его. И сам не заметил, как заснул.

После этого поросёнок всё чаще приходил к хозяину просто посидеть рядом, привалившись тёплым бочком к его ноге. Рокэ чувствовал себя полным дураком — эта свинская нежность заставляла его глупо улыбаться, но, в конце концов, какая разница? Если он и дурак, то ведь счастливый же. 

Отдельной историей было выбрать поросёнку кличку. Называть его каким-нибудь сюсюкающим именем Рокэ не хотел, малыш же не дама, а суровые мужские имена не вязались с хрюкающим розовым комочком. Потратив уйму времени на поиски подходящего имени в интернете и не найдя ничего достойного (поскольку всё предложенное питомец встречал возмущённым хрюканьем), отчаявшийся владелец решил положиться на судьбу и, взяв с книжной полки первую попавшуюся книгу, открыл наугад и прочёл:

— … и бросился в бой Ричард Окделл отважно, и грозным мечом он поверг великана… Хм, Ричард?

— Хрю!!! — прозвучало в ответ радостно, и вопрос был решён.

Ну то есть это Рокэ так думал. А на самом деле «Ричард» очень быстро превратился в «Дика», иногда «Дикона», а когда и «скотину свиномордую», особенно если воспользовавшись тем, что хозяин отвлёкся на надевание одного носка, поросёнок убегал со вторым. Хозяин ругался и снова открывал комод в поисках носков, а похищенное позже обнаруживалось всегда в одном и том же месте — за диваном. В конце концов Рокэ махнул на это рукой, нравится Дику носки таскать — пускай играет, и просто наведывался за диван перед стиркой — собрать поросячью добычу. Дик возмущался и скакал вокруг, пытаясь отобрать хотя бы один носок. 

Однажды едва не случилась беда. Рокэ спихал носки в стиральную машину, потом пошёл разыскивать забытую футболку, потом ещё прихватил бандану… Когда наконец всё было загружено в машину, закрыта дверца и нажата кнопка пуска, барабан завертелся, внутрь полилась вода и тут же донеслось истошное хрюканье. Сообразив, откуда оно исходит, Рокэ стукнул по кнопке выключения, но она почему-то не сработала, а визг запертого в стиральной машине поросёнка становился всё пронзительнее. Отчаявшись, Рокэ просто выдернул вилку из розетки. Машина содрогнулась и заглохла, через полминуты дверца разблокировалась и позволила себя открыть. Рокэ повышвыривал все вещи на пол, добираясь до Дика, а когда добрался — схватил в охапку и прижал к себе, плюхнувшись на пол и всё еще переживая. Поросёнок дрожал и тихо всхрюкивал, тычась пятачком в хозяйское лицо, а не углядевший за питомцем свиновладелец утешал его и ругал самого себя последними словами. 

Единожды напуганный, Дик больше не пытался влезать внутрь барабана, но Рокэ всё равно каждый раз перед тем, как запустить стирку, проверял наличие поросёнка снаружи машинки. Это, впрочем, было нетрудно: заметив, что хозяин складывает внутрь вещи, тот сам приходил и садился рядом — так, чтоб не слишком близко. Когда стирка начиналась, Дик придвигался ближе и смотрел, как крутится содержимое барабана.

Приближался Излом. За неделю до него ветеринар сняла поросёнку шину и, проверив ножку, сообщила, что всё в порядке. По дороге домой Рокэ решил выгулять Дика в парке, чтоб размялся в первый раз в здоровом виде — по земле бедолаге в гипсе было ковылять ещё тяжелее, чем в квартире по полу. Рокэ припарковался и приступил к нелегкой задаче — засунуть Дика в свитер с первого раза не удавалось почти никогда. Сей неимоверно полезный предмет зимнего свинского гардероба был связан пожилой соседкой Рокэ, которую Дик неизменно умилял, и поскольку гулять зимой голым поросёнку было холодно, дама позаботилась о нём как смогла. Заставить питомца просто надеть свитер было невозможно — ему, похоже, нравился сам процесс борьбы, и Рокэ приходилось каждый раз выдерживать сражение. Когда Дику это надоедало, он спокойно влезал в одёжку и смотрел на хозяина с выражением «ну чего застыл, пошли гулять». Оставалось просто нацепить поводок.

Красивый молодой мужчина, выгуливающий поросёнка в свитере и на поводке, неизменно привлекал массу внимания — по большей части особ женского пола. Рокэ от отсутствия дамского интереса и так никогда не страдал, но в последнее время этот интерес стал принимать угрожающие формы. Приползая домой с очередной прогулки, где с ним неизменно пытались познакомиться эрэа всех возрастов, он высказывал Дику свои мысли на эту тему, а тот внимательно слушал и иногда понимающе похрюкивал. Так вышло и на этот раз. 

— Я бы ещё понял, если бы завели разговор о чём-то более уместном — да хоть о погоде, — бормотал Рокэ, наливая воду в тазик и проверяя рукой температуру, — но ведь всегда одно и то же. Ой, у вас поросёночек, ой, а он не кусается? Ой, а можно погладить? Ой, а как же вы с ним живёте? Ой, а у вас есть жена, чтоб помогать за поросёночком присматривать? Тьфу. Ладно, топай сюда.

Дик радостно подбежал, приподнимаясь на лапках, чтобы его было удобнее поднять и посадить в тазик. Рокэ продолжал бухтеть насчёт странных способов знакомства и эксплуатирования поросят в целях оного, одновременно намыливая питомца и следя, чтобы пена не попала на мордочку. 

— А позавчера, помнишь, одна даже пыталась навязаться нам обеды готовить? Павлинье фуа-гра с трюфелями! Тьфу!

— Хрю?

— Не, точно тебе говорю, едал я это фуа-гра, гадость та ещё. 

— Хрю…

— Так, ну всё, давай в душ, — Рокэ вынул намыленного поросёнка из тазика, стоявшего на полочке поперёк ванны, и поставил в эту самую ванну, включил душ и начал поливать Дика, а тот с радостным хрюканьем подставлял то один бочок, то другой. Смыв мыло, Рокэ поменял местами Дика и тазик и принялся вытирать вертящегося питомца. Из полотенца высовывался то розовый хвостик, то любопытный пятачок, и усталый свиновладелец почувствовал, как уходят раздражение и злость, сменяясь спокойствием.

— Всё, беги, сушись, — он поставил Дика на пол, — теперь ты можешь нормально бегать, так что давай, вспоминай, каково это.

Вылив воду из тазика и смыв мыльную пену, он вытер руки и вышел из ванной, чтобы увидеть забавное зрелище: Дик носился по гостиной, обегая то вокруг дивана, то вокруг кресла, иногда забираясь под стол, а порой и под штору, чтобы тут же выскочить оттуда и снова куда-то бежать. Счастливое повизгивание не оставляло сомнений — питомец радовался жизни на всю катушку. Рокэ улыбнулся и вдруг ощутил давно забытое желание взять гитару и сыграть что-нибудь. Последний раз он играл ещё в Алвасете, а потом, после ссоры с отцом, всё стало совсем по-другому. Вся жизнь изменилась, и не сказать, чтоб к лучшему…

Моргнув, Рокэ рассердился на самого себя за упаднические мысли и пошёл за гитарой. Уселся в кресло и принялся неспешно наигрывать печальный мотив. Руки сами вспоминали, что делать, а мелодия лилась и лилась… Наверное, зря он выбрал именно эту — стало грустно, так грустно, что ещё немного — и на глаза навернулись бы слёзы…

А потом он увидел, как Дик обошёл маленький круг в центре гостиной и повернулся вокруг себя. Обошёл ещё раз, снова повернулся… 

— Дик, — изумился Рокэ, — ты что, танцуешь?

— Хрю?

— Погоди, сейчас проверим, — Рокэ сменил мелодию и заиграл фламенко. Мотив был резким и агрессивным. Дик побежал под стол, выбежал оттуда, хрюкнул, подпрыгнул, обежал круг по комнате, снова подпрыгнул, хрюкнул, убежал под штору, вернулся, подпрыгнул…

— Ничего себе! — Рокэ восхитился талантом питомца, — слушай, может, ты ещё и петь умеешь?

— Хрю?

— А давай попробуем? — он ударил по струнам, снова меняя мотив. — А-а-а-ай, мориска, мориска с шелковой гривой!

— И-и-и-и! — подхватил Дик.

— А-а-а-ай, мориска, жди меня под оливой…

— И-и-и-и-и-и-и!

— А-а-а-ай, мориска, мориска, пьющая ветер!

— И-и-и! И-и-и!

— А-а-а-ай, мориска, жди меня на рассвете…

— И-и-и-и-и-и! И-и-и!

Рокэ играл, и они пели, и это длилось бесконечно, а потом постучали в дверь. Спохватившись, что соседи пришли жаловаться на шум, Рокэ быстро отложил гитару и пошёл открывать, заранее готовясь извиняться, но этого не понадобилась. Соседка, та самая, что связала свитер, пришла вовсе не жаловаться, точнее, жаловаться не на пение.

— Внучок собирался сегодня навестить, — с грустным вздохом сообщила она, — только у них там на работе какой-то аврал случился, ну и его срочно вызвали. Он мне звонил, извинялся очень, но до послезавтра приехать не сумеет. А я уже пирогов напекла, много, самой мне столько не съесть, к послезавтрему зачерствеют. Так я лучше внучку свеженьких напеку, а этими с вами поделюсь, ведь Дикуша пирожки любит?

— Хрю!!! — восторженно подтвердил крутящийся под ногами Дикуша.

Поблагодарив соседку и распрощавшись, Рокэ в задумчивости прошёл в комнату. Хорошо, когда есть семья, куда можно вот так запросто приехать… А не был ли он неправ, сбежав подальше от родственников лишь оттого, что не сошелся с отцом во мнениях? Да с соберано Алваро вообще мало кто во мнениях сходился! Обычно он просто заставлял всех делать то, что считал нужным, но тем не менее члены семьи его любили. Никто никогда не перечил, только вот Рокэ… А через неделю Излом, и он снова, как и в прошлом году, будет его встречать один. 

Стоп, как это один? У него же есть Дик!

— Хрю!!! — донеслось снизу, и Рокэ обнаружил вставшего на задние ножки поросёнка, который пытался на него вскарабкаться — разумеется, безуспешно. Оказывается, Рокэ застыл посреди комнаты со свёртком пирожков в руках, и теперь Дик выражал своё возмущение тем, что они всё ещё не едят!

Поспешно плюхнувшись в кресло, Рокэ усадил Дика к себе на колени, вытащил из пакета пирожок и принялся кормить питомца. Тот довольно зачавкал, пока его хозяин размышлял. После того, что они с отцом друг другу наговорили, помириться будет трудно, и ни один не сделает первого шага. Если бы найти какой-то предлог, что-нибудь такое, что позволит ему вернуться домой… Надо подумать. Подумать…

Он не заметил, как уснул в кресле, а Дик устроился у него под боком и, сытый, тоже решил подремать.

— Надо же, опять те же лица, что и в прошлом году, — бормотал Рокэ, нарезая салат и косясь одним глазом в концерт на экране телевизора. 

— Хрю, — поддержал его Дик.

— Лучше бы фильм какой-нибудь новый показали.

— И-и-и!

— Можно ли поросятам вино? — Рокэ покосился на холодильник, где лежала специально прибереженная для праздничной ночи бутылка игристой «Вдовьей слезы».

— Хрю! — без сомнений заверил его питомец.

— Ну ладно, тебе тоже налью, но немного, только чтоб одному не пить. Хм, а в этот салат горошек кладут? — он задумчиво повертел в руках банку зелёного горошка.

— И-и-и, — высказал своё мнение оживившийся Дик. Горошек он любил, потому, узрев в руках хозяина знакомую банку, сразу заинтересовался.

Покончив с салатом, Рокэ отправился сервировать журнальный столик, придвинутый к дивану. Его не оставляла надежда, что после традиционного новогоднего обращения короля к подданным всё-таки покажут какой-нибудь фильм, поэтому они с Диком устроятся перед телевизором и будут ждать, а ожидание скоротает еда. Всё правильно праздничное — салат, вино, мандарины, тарелка сырно-колбасно-рыбной нарезки. Дик вскарабкался на диван и уже пытался приступить к еде, но Рокэ шикнул на него и принялся разливать вино. Себе — в бокал, поросёнку — в отдельную мисочку.

До полуночи оставалось несколько минут. Усевшись на диване с бокалом в одной руке, второй Рокэ притянул к себе поросёнка, почёсывая тому шейку. Мысли крутились вокруг последнего разговора с отцом. Столько времени прошло, но он не забыл ничего. Они потом несколько раз говорили по телефону — кратко и сжато, только по делу, никаких эмоций. Соберано просто приглядывал, чтоб младший сын не уронил честь семьи и не наделал глупостей. Впрочем, в их семье понятие как чести, так и глупостей, было своим собственным.

Он вздрогнул от боя курантов на дворцовой башне: их всегда показывали на Излом. Обращение короля он, по-видимому, благополучно пропустил, ну да и Абвении с ним, зато теперь можно поесть и выпить.

— С Изломом тебя, Дик, — Рокэ легонько стукнул бокалом о мисочку, в которую налил вина Дику.

— Хрю-хрю! — отозвался тот и припал к напитку.

Щелкая пультом с одного канала на другой, Рокэ убедился, что по всем программам действительно кочуют одни и те же лица. Когда он был маленьким, всё было так же; он очень удивлялся, как эти люди могут быть одновременно в нескольких местах, и мечтал тоже научиться. 

Глотнув ещё вина, он опустил взгляд и вознегодовал:

— Дик, поросёнок ты этакий!

— Хрю? — удивился высунувшийся из салата пятачок. Дескать, конечно, поросёнок, кто же ещё?

Рокэ торопливо схватил пустую тарелку и положил в неё салата — с той стороны салатницы, до которой питомец добраться ещё не успел. В конце концов, сам виноват: нечего клювом щёлкать, когда в одной точке пространства сходятся поросёнок и еда. 

Салат оказался очень вкусным, и Рокэ неожиданно понял, что проголодался. Набросившись на еду, он умял и отвоёванный у Дика салат, и всю рыбу с тарелки с нарезкой. Сыр и колбасу они с Диком разделили поровну, а потом очередной пробег по каналам принёс-таки фильм, причём какой-то приключенческий, и они устроились перед экраном. Во время рекламной паузы Рокэ унёс пустую посуду на кухню и, вернувшись, поглядел на Дика с сомнением. 

— Куда только в тебя весь этот салат влез?

— Хрю, — тот плюхнулся на спинку и подрыгал копытцами, демонстрируя животик.

Рокэ хмыкнул и, присев рядом, почесал подставленное брюшко.

— Мандаринку будешь?

— Хрю!

Рокэ очистил несколько штук, разделил на дольки и стал кормить Дика, не забывая и себя. Фильм оказался неплохим, так что к его концу Рокэ почувствовал, что изломную программу он выполнил с честью. Поел, с другом выпил, телевизор посмотрел, теперь можно и на боковую.

— Дик, спать пора, пошли в кроватку.

Поросёнок сполз на пол и там и улёгся.

— Ты что, так обожрался, что идти не можешь? — изумился Рокэ. — Вот свинтус!

— Хрю, — согласился свинтус, закрывая глаза.

— Нечего на полу разлёживаться, не лето на дворе, — Рокэ осторожно поднял питомца и понёс в спальню.

Уложив Дика на подушку и накрыв краем одеяла, он переоделся в пижаму и улёгся рядом. Вот и начался новый год. Хорошо начался, а значит, всё и дальше должно быть неплохо.

— С Изломом тебя, Дик. Спокойной ночи.

— Хрю…

Пятачок уткнулся ему в щёку и тихо засопел, засыпая.

Утро пришло поздно и было солнечным, а значит, наверняка морозным. Рокэ лениво валялся в кровати, не испытывая ни малейшего желания вставать. Дик дрых рядом — только пятачок высовывался из-под одеяла — и явно тоже не был в настроении куда-либо сегодня идти. Может, им стоит провести день дома, еды в холодильнике полно, а по телевизору наверняка ещё что-нибудь покажут. Можно будет поиграть на гитаре, спеть что-нибудь…

Его мысли прервал звонок мобильника. Протянув руку и отыскав телефон на тумбочке, Рокэ глянул на номер и резко сел. Дик проснулся с встревоженным хрюком.

— Спи, спи, всё в порядке, — успокоил Рокэ и, откинувшись на подушку, ответил на звонок.

— Доброе утро, соберано. Поздравляю с Изломом.

— Доброе утро, Рокэ, тебя тоже с Изломом.

— Благодарю. Чем обязан чести быть одним из первых людей, кого вы удостоили разговора в новом году?

— Просто хотел убедиться, что ты по-прежнему на правильном пути. Мне стало известно, что ты в последнее время изменил свои привычки на более здоровые, и это не может не радовать. 

— А? — удивился Рокэ. На большее его не хватило. Что отец имеет в виду?

— Я о том, что ты завёл себе друга, ради которого тебе пришлось оставить ночные пьянки, перейти на более здоровое питание и даже регулярно гулять в парке. 

Рокэ понял, что безнадёжно тупит, что и неудивительно в такую рань, да ещё и в Излом.

— Соберано, вы о ком?

— Его зовут Рикардо, не так ли?

— Дик? — Рокэ уставился на зашевелившегося поросёнка.

— Если угодно, — согласился Алваро. — Я очень доволен тем, что твоему другу удалось повлиять на тебя в лучшую сторону, тем более что раньше это не удавалось никому. Вне всякого сомнения, это достойный друг, и мне бы хотелось с ним встретиться.

— Чт-то? — Рокэ показалось, что он ослышался. Кто-то тут, похоже, сошёл с ума.

— Я приглашаю Рикардо погостить в Алвасете, — сообщил отец. — Уверен, вся семья будет рада с ним познакомиться. Разумеется, тебе придётся его сопровождать, учитывая, что в одиночку он вряд ли доберётся.

Рокэ почувствовал, как губы разъезжаются в счастливой улыбке. Нет, отец вовсе не сошёл с ума, он просто в который раз нашёл из безвыходной ситуации не просто выход, а выход безумный! Но это сработает. Соберано не может первым позвать домой провинившегося сына, а сын ни за что не вернётся первым сам. Но соберано по-прежнему следит за благополучием сына, и нет ничего удивительного в том, чтобы пригласить в гости нового друга этого сына, особенно если друг и впрямь хорошо на него влияет. Последняя фраза отца дала понять, что он прекрасно осведомлён о видовой принадлежности этого друга — в конце концов, его шпионы — ну то есть сотрудники службы безопасности, конечно! — знают своё дело. Однако всем прочим он наверняка не станет раскрывать карты. Тем более, что при разговоре, скорее всего, присутствует мать, да и, возможно, не только она. Окружающие услышат лишь то, что им надо знать: мало ли по каким причинам Рикардо не может добраться сам, Рокэ придётся его сопровождать, поэтому он тоже приедет.

Он сможет вернуться домой, и ничья гордость при этом не пострадает. Отец предложил то самое решение, которое сам он так упорно искал в последние дни. Да здравствует соберано!

— Когда именно Рикардо следует приехать? — поинтересовался Рокэ.

— Чего тянуть? Пусть приезжает прямо сегодня, у нас на ужин будет отличная треска, уверен, ему понравится.

Рокэ улыбнулся. Треска с цветной капустой, одно из традиционных изломных блюд в Кэналлоа. Как же он по ней скучал! 

— Хорошо, соберано, я узнаю насчёт рейсов в Кэналлоа, правда, не уверен, что найдутся свободные билеты в Излом.

— Глупости какие, — отрезал Алваро. — Рикардо не будет удобно в обычном самолёте, ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я?

Конечно, он понимал. Поросёнка придётся сунуть в клетку и отправить в багажное отделение. Ужас!

— Поэтому, — продолжал отец, — я пришлю Хуана. Будьте в нашем ангаре к трём, хорошо?

— Да, соберано, — ответил Рокэ и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, добавил, — спасибо, отец.

— До встречи… Росио.

Рокэ отложил телефон и счастливо засмеялся. Жизнь налаживалась! Причём даже без усилий с его стороны. Ура!

Вскочив с постели, он забегал по комнате, соображая, что нужно взять с собой. По всему выходило — почти ничего: в Алвасете у него всё есть, наверняка его комната в таком же состоянии, в каком он её оставил. А у Дика из имущества — миски, поводок да свитер. Свитер в Кэналлоа точно не понадобится, значит, останется дома. Из чего поесть поросёнку тоже найдётся, а вот поводок стоит взять.

Дик сидел на кровати и с любопытством наблюдал за бегающим хозяином, не понимая, что происходит, так что Рокэ счёл необходимым приостановиться рядом и объяснить, после чего питомец ободряюще хрюкнул ему и отправился на кухню в поисках завтрака. 

К трём часам они стояли у нужного ангара. Небольшой частный самолёт красивого синего цвета, с гербом дома Алва на боку, вызвал массу воспоминаний, и Рокэ изо всех сил старался удержать на лице невозмутимое выражение. Получалось плохо, особенно когда команда самолёта, суетившаяся вокруг, увидела его и разразилась громкими приветственными криками. 

— Соберанито! — козырнул Хуан Суавес, официально числившийся управляющим в доме Алваро, а на самом деле исполнявший куда более широкий круг обязанностей. — Мы рады вас видеть. Сели час назад, уже дозаправились и готовы лететь в Алвасете.

— Здравствуй, Хуан, — кивнул Рокэ и вдруг совершенно непозволительно шмыгнул носом. Судя по улыбке Суавеса, он прекрасно понял его чувства, но тоже очень старался помочь соберанито сохранить лицо. — Да, можем лететь прямо сейчас.

— А дор Рикардо разве не с вами? — удивился Хуан.

Рокэ уставился на него с изумлением, а потом хмыкнул и принялся расстёгивать куртку. Похоже, отец сохранил тайну до конца, чтобы никто чего такого не подумал. 

— Рикардо, вылезай, мы на месте, — он извлёк из-под куртки Дика и поставил на землю. Тот испуганно чихнул и прижался к его ноге.

— Что это? — задал Хуан самый что ни на есть дурацкий вопрос. 

— Кто. Это Ричард, но я зову его Диком, — пояснил Рокэ, наслаждаясь обалдевшими физиономиями кэналлийцев. — Соберано Алваро пригласил его в гости, а я при нём в качестве сопровождающего.

— Хрю, — подтвердил Дик.

— В таком случае — прошу на борт, дор Рикардо, — пришёл в себя Суавес.

— Давай, Дик, пошли.

— Хрю!!!

— Ну что такое? — удивился Рокэ. — Чего ты встал, идём, всё в порядке.

— Хрю!

Рокэ нахмурился. Дик привык к тому, что в случае опасности хозяин всегда брал его на руки. На улице это обычно случалось, если рядом бегала незнакомая большая собака или играли излишне активные дети, у которых поросёнок неизменно вызывал восторг и желание его схватить. Именно поэтому нужно было, чтобы в самолёт он зашёл сам, иначе он будет волноваться и думать, что там небезопасно, а им же несколько часов лететь, а потом они вообще окажутся в совершенно непривычной для Дика обстановке. С чего-то поросёнок не желал идти в самолёт и упорно жался к хозяйской ноге.

— Всё в порядке? — осведомился Хуан.

— Да, наверное, — вздохнул Рокэ, — Дик не привык, чтоб вокруг было много людей и шума…

— А ну тихо все! — рявкнул Хуан на команду, и кэналлийцы мгновенно заткнулись. Несколькими жестами Суавес загнал всех в самолёт, после чего отступил от трапа, чтобы не беспокоить Дика. 

— Ну вот видишь, всё хорошо, — попытался успокоить питомца Рокэ, — давай, идём в самолёт.

Он слегка подтолкнул Дика ногой в сторону трапа, но тот в ответ оседлал его ботинок и вцепился в него всеми четырьмя ножками. Хуан старательно прятал улыбку. Вздохнув, Рокэ отцепил от себя поросёнка, поставил на землю и медленно стал подниматься по трапу. Как и ожидалось, Дик с заполошным хрюканьем кинулся следом. 

Войдя в салон, Рокэ привычно прошёл к креслу у окна и почти рухнул в него, пытаясь справиться с очередной порцией воспоминаний. Дик потоптался немного на пороге, но потом, видя, что опасности нет, а хозяин спокоен, сделал несколько шажков в салон. За его спиной Хуан защёлкнул дверь, заставив поросёнка подпрыгнуть и взвизгнуть.

— Всё в порядке, дор Рикардо, мы сейчас полетим, — заверил его Хуан.

— Хрю?

— Прошу прощения, я должен отдать последние распоряжения, — Суавес ловко обогнул поросёнка и направился в кабину пилотов.

Дик проводил его обеспокоенным взглядом, после чего осторожно отправился исследовать помещение. Рокэ следил за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, улыбаясь тому, как питомец всё более смелел по мере того, как убеждался, что всё и правда в порядке.

Самолёт начал выруливать на взлётную полосу.

— Соберанито, — возник рядом Хуан, — пристегнуться надо, только вот как дор Рикардо?..

— Дик, иди сюда!

Поросёнок радостно подбежал, после чего был тут же сцапан хозяином, усажен в кресло напротив и пристёгнут ремнём. Он так удивился, что замер с раскрытым ртом на середине недоумённого «хрю?», а Рокэ вернулся в собственное кресло и кивнул Хуану.

Самолёт набирал разгон, а Рокэ рассказывал обалдевшему от происходящего Дику об Алвасете, чтобы отвлечь его.

— …а в Алвасетской бухте есть одно укромное местечко, там пляж с белым песком, очень мелкий. У берега мне по щиколотку, а тебе будет по брюшко, сможешь там побегать и поплескаться, будет весело!

— Хрю, — печально отозвался Дик — на нём явно сказывалось изменившееся давление.

— Потерпи немножко, всё будет хорошо, — успокаивал Рокэ. — А потом что-нибудь поедим. Обед, понимаешь?

Дик тихонько хрюкнул и посмотрел на него так жалобно, что Рокэ немедленно ощутил себя изувером. По счастью, долго страдать от этого чувства ему не пришлось — самолёт выровнялся, и в салон заглянул Хуан.

— Можно отстёгиваться, соберанито, — сообщил он.

Рокэ поспешно отстегнулся сам и освободил Дика. Тот поднялся на ножки и принялся ходить по своему креслу, но слезать с него не спешил. 

— Соберанито, — Хуан снова возник рядом, — я слышал, вы про обед говорили. Тут вот пока закуски и напитки, а потом будет горячее, но я велел, чтоб для дора Рикардо специально охладили, ему рагу подадут теплым. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Рокэ, наблюдая, как Суавес расставляет на столе тарелку с сырами, мисочку клубники и икорницу. — А это что?

— Вообще-то конфетница, — пожал плечами управляющий, ставя на стол пустую конфетницу из алатского хрусталя и рядом такой же бокал. — Но сегодня ей придётся выступить в новой роли, ведь дор Рикардо из бокала пить не станет.

Рокэ обалдело поморгал. Конечно, люди соберано своё дело знали, но вряд ли они могли разнюхать, что он поил поросёнка вином на Излом… Выходит, отец просто предположил такое и угадал, что неудивительно, раз уж и самому Рокэ пришла в голову подобная идея. Но вряд ли это полезно для поросячьего здоровья.

— Хуан, а ему плохо не станет от вина? — с сомнением спросил он.

—Да вы что, соберанито? — вытаращился на него Суавес, от удивления чуть не уронив бутылку. — Да кому это хоть когда становилось плохо от нашего вина? Это ж не пиво какое.

— Пива ему не наливать! — категорически заявил Рокэ. — Он от него буянит.

— Хрю!

— Не хрю, а так и есть! Кто у тумбочки ручку своротил?

— Хрю… — Дик покаянно опустил пятачок.

— Вы его пивом поили? — удивился Хуан, разливая вино в бокал и в конфетницу.

— Было дело, не подумал, — кивнул Рокэ, принимая бокал. — И не смотри на меня так осуждающе. Это мое дело — что я пью и с кем. И вообще, пиво — это совсем не плохо.

— Это всё бергерская пропаганда, — убеждённо заявил Суавес, — бергеры оттого все такие драчливые, что пиво пьют, вот и дор Рикардо тоже поддался. А вот если пить хорошее вино, ничего этого не будет, — с этим напутствием он удалился.

Рокэ хмыкнул и отпил «Крови». Дик, обнюхав конфетницу, тоже припал к ней.

— Алкоголик мелкий, — умилился на него Рокэ. — Клубничку хочешь?

— Хрю? — Дик с интересом принял предложенную клубничину и съел, после чего попросил ещё. Подкармливая питомца ягодами, Рокэ потягивал вино и смотрел в окно, за которым ярко белели облака, на вид такие плотные, что по ним хотелось прогуляться. Он вспоминал… Ему было что вспомнить, много хорошего и не только, а потом всё кончилось. А теперь, кажется, начнётся что-то ещё.

— Соберанито, — неслышно возник рядом Хуан, — мы почти на месте.

— Уже? — Рокэ очнулся от мыслей, глянул на часы и с удивлением обнаружил, что прошло несколько часов. Ничего себе он задумался! Бокал был пуст, как и конфетница, клубника исчезла, а Дик счастливо спал пятачком в икорнице, где оставалось прискорбно мало икры. 

— А что случилось с обедом? — вспомнил Рокэ.

— Вы были сильно задумчивы, а дор Рикардо спал, — пожал плечами Суавес, — так что я не стал вас беспокоить. Пристегнитесь, пожалуйста.

— Да, — кивнул Рокэ и послушно щёлкнул пряжкой. Дика он взял на руки, вытер испачканную икрой мордочку лежавшей на столе салфеткой и прижал питомца к себе. Пусть спит: раз заснул, значит, точно успокоился. Понял, маленький, что они в хорошем месте, волноваться теперь не будет. Рокэ тоже не будет, зачем? Ведь он вернулся домой.

Самолёт пошёл на посадку в аэропорту Алвасете.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854376" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
